


Coffee

by Tabbynerdicat



Series: Stripesverse [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat
Summary: Henrik and Edward go out for a coffee date.
Relationships: Henrik von Schneeplestein/Dr. Iplier
Series: Stripesverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Coffee

“I’m glad you could make it.” Edward greeted, shaking his fellow doctor’s hand warmly and shuffling over to make room on his seat. When he’d invited Henrik out to get coffee the morning after he’d walked him home, he’d half-expected him to decline. The poor man certainly had his hands full with his troublesome family, and the hospital would be expecting him to come in for another shift before long...

But Henrik had smiled his way and set an ideal time, making note of it so he didn’t forget. He’d looked quite happy to be asked, in fact- it was strange. Henrik wasn’t the type to kick back and relax, so Edward didn’t really know what to expect from him today. He certainly didn’t expect to see Henrik wearing real clothes instead of his scrubs, a light brown sweater tossed over a warm skivvy with no surgical cap hiding his mop of wild brown hair.

“You look nice,” Edward commented, smiling when Henrik grew a little flustered at the compliment. He had a certain air about him, that Henrik... he was so aggressively stubborn that it was easy to forget just how adorable he could be when he was put on the spot. Moments like these should be cherished- so Edward savoured it, his smile deepening.

“Danke,” Henrik replied with a nervous laugh, cheeks a little pink. “Er... you too.”

“You don’t need to lie to me, Hen, I know I look like death,” Edward reassured him, chuckling when the other doctor began to stutter.

“Vell- I mean, you- your hair ist nice today,” Henrik tried to save himself, growing steadily more red in the face. Something about seeing him in such a flustered state sparked happiness in Edward’s chest, and he couldn’t help but smirk, feeling his own cheeks heating up in response.

“Thank you,” he hummed, stifling a tired yawn. “I had to wash baby vomit out of it before I came here- I’m glad it doesn’t still smell.”

Henrik’s brows furrowed, suddenly concerned. “Vomit? But vhy- oh, Edward, you didn’t go back to ze hospital after taking me home, did you? Have you been zhere all night?!”

“It’s no big deal,” Edward dismissed it, though Henrik wasn’t likely to accept that for an answer. “My shift was easily less than half the length of yours, and I got out a couple hours ago. I had to sort out some petty argument between Wilford and Dark that held me up a little, but... well, I persevere. It’s what we doctors do.”

“Ja...” Henrik sighed, looking as though he wanted to say more, tapping his fingers idly on the table as he pondered further. “Vhat vere zhey arguing about?”

“Anti, who else?” Edward muttered softly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “He’s been causing us some trouble lately- glitching out our systems and turning up uninvited to the manor. You wouldn’t happen to know why, would you?”

“Not a clue,” Henrik frowned, wondering if that was why Anti hadn’t been bothering them so much as of late. “But it could be ze time of year- Anti thrives on Halloween, und always gets restless before his birthday. Es ist probably nothing...”

Edward shrugged slightly, feeling his joints creak and groan, begging him to let them rest. “I suppose... but it doesn’t matter now. I invited you here to forget about everyone else’s mess for once. It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Henrik agreed without hesitation, smiling warmly at Edward, thankful for the change of subject. “Sometimes I forget zat I am mein own person, too... you’ve always brought out ze best in me, Edward. Perhaps it is because ve are so similar...”

“Perhaps,” Edward agreed, nudging the other doctor’s side as a waitress brought them their coffee. “I got you a triple shot espresso- I know how grumpy you get in the morning without your caffeine...”

Henrik snorted at that, taking a sip and tipping the girl that brought them their drinks.

“You know me too vell...”

“I think I know you just well enough,” Edward murmured contently, adding sugar to his own steaming mug and lifting it to his lips. God knows he’d need the extra kick to go back home after this...

“It really is nice to spend time vith you outside vork...” Henrik mused, tilting his head as he subconsciously leaned into Edward’s side. “I mean- ve are compatible at ze hospital, yes, but... it seems you always know just vhat to say to make mein day brighter.”

“Well, you’re very welcome.” Edward smiled, arm resting around Henrik’s waist again, much like it had when they were out in the rain yesterday. Henrik didn’t seem to mind it at all- in fact, if possible, he leaned even closer. His hair tickled Edward’s neck but the touch only sent happy shivers through him. He wanted to thread it through his fingers, ruffle it... but that wouldn’t be appropriate, would it?

Would Henrik enjoy it if he did?

“Do you enjoy zis, too?” Henrik asked him, setting down his mug carefully on the table. “I mean... you probably do zis a lot, don’t you? Come here to vind down, have a chat... es ist a nice place. I bet you find good company, here...”

“Company?” Edward mused, squeezing Henrik’s side softly as he focused on the rhythmic rise and fall of the other’s chest. “I mean- you’re the first person I’ve invited here... nobody else really understands why I like it. Even the other people here wouldn’t really get it. What, with all the strange circumstances we find ourselves in... I’d have to filter myself around anyone else. With you, I can speak freely, and it’s a lovely feeling.”

“Mhm,” Henrik agreed, nodding softly. “Zat is true- ve are ze only vones who vould understand... but I had thought zis place might be a nice spot to take a date. Unless...?”

“Most certainly.” Edward sighed wistfully, thinking back to the last time he’d even been invested in romance. “If I could find the time... truthfully, I haven’t had a date in months. I’ve just been so busy...”

“You found time for me,” Henrik pointed out, draining his mug.

“Yes, but you’re... you’re special, Hen.” Edward explained, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. That was true, certainly... he’d made time for Henrik without hesitation, but when it came to calling potential dates back, he procrastinated until they grew tired of waiting for him and found someone else. Why was that the case?

Well, the easiest answer would be that time with Henrik was more important to him than the idea of pursuing someone he didn’t even know. But even he could tell that it ran deeper than that. When he was with Henrik, he didn’t feel like he _needed_ anyone else. He was brilliant company, he was funny and sweet and _adorable_ when he was flustered... He understood Edward’s schedule and was never mad when it changed, no matter the reason. He was the only one who could understand what being part of such a strange and dysfunctional family was like...

Henrik was everything he desired in a partner and more. And that thought absolutely _terrified_ him.

“Vhy are you staring at ze table like zat?” Henrik asked him curiously, nudging him out of his trance. “Are you okay? Don’t you dare faint on me, Edward.”

“I... I’ve just realised something problematic about our relationship,” Edward admitted, cheeks heating up again as he wondered how he hadn’t put this together before. It was so obvious, and yet... perhaps he’d _wanted_ to remain blinded.

The last person he’d let himself fall for hadn’t wanted him for long, after all. It would be better if he didn’t give Henrik reason to leave him behind, too... it would be better if this wasn’t spoken about. But he couldn’t just act like he’d never even realised that the reason he enjoyed spending time with Henrik so much was because they were something more than friends...

“Problematic?” Henrik frowned, tilting his head. “Vhat do you mean? Vhy is it problematic?”

“Are you certain you don’t see it?”

Henrik reached up, tilting Edward’s face towards him. “ _Look_ at me vhen you speak to me- und I don’t see anything _problematic_ about us, nein...”

“But you and I, we... we’re different from everyone else. We understand each other, we like being together, we... I make _time_ for you, when I don’t make it for any of the others. It’s something I can’t even do for the sake of romance, and...”

“I know,” Henrik interrupted, using his free hand to squeeze Edward’s shoulder in reassurance. “I do ze same for you... und I look forward to every moment we spend together. I miss you vhen you are gone, und days at ze hospital are so _lonely_ vithout you zhere... but I do not see how it is a problem. It just means zat moments like zhese are vhat bring me ze most joy. It just means zat... I need you.”

Edward let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, watching the fog on Henrik’s glasses thicken as the air grew warmer around them. He was sure his face was burning now- Henrik’s cheeks were no better, and with the other man practically sitting in his lap at this point, it was getting a little hard to breathe.

“I... I need you, too.” Edward swallowed, feeling his heart clenching inside, nerves driving him wild with anxious thoughts. “More than anything, but-”

Before he could finish the two were shocked apart by the sound of Henrik’s phone buzzing, frightening them enough that they hit their knees on the underside of the wooden table. Henrik disentangled himself from Edward as he scrambled to answer it, and Edward completely forgot what he was about to say, too focused on making sure Henrik wasn’t hurt.

“Are you-?”

“Don’t vorry, I’ve got it.” Henrik reassured him, sighing in annoyance before he pressed the answer button. “Vhat do you vant, Chase?”

“Whoa- hey, are you alright? You sound a little out of breath-”

“I’m _fine_ , Chase, thank you.” Henrik huffed, not even sounding embarrassed. But perhaps... inconvenienced? Yes, that was it. He’d always hated it when his siblings called him during important meetings or surgery. “Vhat happened?”

“Well, it’s... Marvin decided to make a batch of potions, and he _might_ have managed to blow up the kitchen-”

“ _Vhat_?!” Henrik hissed into the receiver, already scrambling to his feet. “Mein Gott- I leave you alone for _five_ minutes und you already...”

Henrik trailed off as he glanced at Edward, suddenly remembering that he wasn’t alone. The other doctor just gave him a sad, understanding smile, gesturing to the door. It seemed he didn’t mind the interruption, but...

“Chase, I... I vill be home shortly.” Henrik muttered, ending the call as he slid back into his seat.

Edward frowned in confusion, looking at Henrik warily. “Hen, that sounds serious-”

He quickly lost his ability to speak when Henrik pulled him closer, kissing him on the cheek and fixing his ruffled hair when he reluctantly pulled back.

“I must go tend to zis mess, but zis conversation is not over... thank you for bringing me out of ze house for a vhile, even if it vas short-lived. Are you free in a veek’s time?”

“I’m working all weekend,” Edward shivered, heart jumping into his throat as his cheeks burned on. “But we’ll find a way- we always do.”

How was this so normal, now? Like nothing had even happened?

Perhaps, this feeling in his chest was normal too...

“Zat is true,” Henrik smiled, still flushed and adorable as ever. “I vill see you soon, Edward.”

“I... look forward to it,” Edward muttered, still deeply confused and concerned. “I... but what did that _mean_?”

“Vhat did you think it meant?” Henrik chuckled, giving Edward one more peck on the cheek, this time lingering for just a moment longer. “Hopefully zat gave you a clue... again, zhere is no problem. None at all.”

And this time, seeing Henrik blush as he left the quaint little coffee shop in his cute brown sweater, Edward felt he could believe it.


End file.
